Cleaning supplies currently available include pre-moistened towelletes in rolled configurations in cylindrical containers known as “wipes.” An individual wipe is generally not intended for extended use, and thus many would be needed for all but the smallest of cleaning tasks. Thus, bigger spills and messes tend to be addressed with a mop and bucket, and medium tasks tend to be addressed with moistened hand towels or rags. In either case, currently available provisions are not particularly convenient. Mops and buckets can be difficult to wield in any space other than large open floor areas. They also tend to require extensive cleaning efforts themselves, requiring a secondary cleaning task once soiled in addressing a primary cleaning task. Using hand towels, whether paper towels or fabric towels are used, involves secondary inconveniences as well. Dispatched to a cleaning task, a worker may first have to visit a sink or carry a spray bottle to a spill area. A hand towel can be easily dropped, which typically prohibits immediate further use of the towel due to soiling or procedural policies.